Someone Else's Star
by Torn Between Red
Summary: It's a songfic to Bryan White's 'Someone Else's Star' and my first Harry Potter fic, so be gentle. I'm bad with summaries so just read and find out. Please R&R!


Someone Else's Star  
  
She was sitting underneath a tree by the lake, the Hogwarts Castle looming in the distance. Her mid back length, slightly curly, auburn hair blew gently in the breeze. Her ocean green eyes were staring up at the night sky, watching the stars shining brightly. She would have to go in before long, but she relished what time she had out here. She pulled her white sneakers back on, stood up, dusted off her low rise blue jeans, straightened out her red baby tee, and headed for the stone steps leading into the castle. She sighed deeply as she did so, her soft voice echoing throughout the empty grounds as she sang softly.  
"Alone again tonight... without someone to love. Stars are shinin' bright, so one more wish goes up. Oh, I wish I may, and I wish with all my might. For the love I'm dreamin' of and missin' in my life."  
As she pushed the front door open and entered the school, her voice became barely above a whisper, so that no one else could hear her. Her eyes roamed over the couples she passed on her way to the Gryffindor Tower.  
"You'd think that I could find... a true love of my own. It happens all the time... to people that I know." She looked at Neville holding Luna's hand as they entered the Great Hall. She thought of Neville like a brother and was truly happy for him. Yet, she couldn't help but feel a bit envious. "Their wishes all come true, so I've got to believe. That there's still someone out there who... is meant for only me."  
She glances wistfully in the direction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Ron was holding Hermione's hand, seeing as they had started dating a few months ago. Some would say it was about time, seeing as it was their seventh year, but she felt a surge of pain. She shook her head and headed for the stairs, where they coincidently were standing, waiting for Ginny and Dean. As she brushed past them, she spared a glance towards Hermione, still singing under her breath.  
"I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps gettin' what I'm wishin' for. Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? Oh, I guess must be wishnin'... on someone else's star."  
It seemed reasonable. She had been wishing Ron would notice her forever, but he ended up noticing Hermione instead. She figured she just wasn't lucky in love. She entered the Gryffindor common room and sat down in a chair by a window. The fire was the only light, which made the room a bit dark. Once again, her gaze fell upon the stars and tears shined behind her eyelids.  
"I sit here in the dark and stare up at the sky, but I can't give my heart one good reason why," she sang mournfully. She couldn't explain why she couldn't move on and find a new love. She had tried telling her heart she was over it, but she knew better than to believe her own lies. Her brother, Orion, had even pointed this out a few times. She guessed his wits were the reason he was in Ravenclaw.  
"Everywhere I look, it's lovers that I see. It seems like everyone's in love, everyone but me."  
She knew the last part wasn't true, but the first part was. Neville had Luna, Dean had Ginny, Seamus had Lavender, Harry was even giving Parvati a chance, Ron had Hermione, and Draco was even in good graces with Pansy at the moment. She was in love, but she figured it would never be returned, so she might as well not be.  
Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Harry, and Parvati came in a moment later. Parvati and Ginny both looked quite annoyed. Hermione was looking quite angry and Ron was also looking annoyed. It had something to do with the fact that Hermione still kept in touch with Viktor Krum, she was sure. She'd wanted to talk to Viktor during his stay in her fourth year, but she hadn't had the courage. Hermione got to go to the Yule Ball with him, though. She still sang quietly, turning back to look out the window.  
"I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star. It seems like someone else keeps gettin' what I'm wishin' for. Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? Oh, I guess must be wishnin'... on someone else's star."  
"Fine!" she heard Hermione scream, right after she'd sent up her wish. She had wished to at least befriend Viktor, for they seemed to have something in common. Who knows, she may even come to love him, and vice versa. "Then we're through!"  
She spun around to see Hermione stomp up the stairs, muttering something about writing to Viktor. Ron looked dumbstruck, but soon huffed and stomped over to plop down in the chair beside her. Harry told Parvati and Ginny to go check on Hermione, while he and Dean talked to Ron. After the girls nodded and rushed off, they went over to sit by Ron.  
"You gonna be all right, man?" Dean asked.  
"I'll be fine," Ron growled, but sorrow was apparent in his voice.  
"Maybe she'll come around," Harry encouraged.  
"Yeah, she just needs time to cool off," Dean added cheerfully.  
Ron looked thoughtful for a few minutes. That was, until Parvati came back down. He looked up at her expectantly. She shook her head.  
"She's just sent a reply to a letter Viktor wrote her a few weeks back. She told him she'd love to be his girlfriend if he decided to move here."  
Ron's face fell, but Parvati wasn't focused on that. She looked towards the girl sitting in the chair beside Ron.  
"Hey, Katherine, what were you singing when we came in?"  
Katherine gave a small, sad smile and finished the song, her voice loud, but still soft. "Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are? Oh, I guess must be wishin'... on someone else's star."  
"Wow, Kitty! I didn't know you could sing!" Dean exclaimed.  
Parvati smiled slightly. "Ah, thinking about him again, eh?"  
Katherine, or Kitty as she preferred, blushed a deep shade of red. "Perhaps."  
"Who was she thinking about?" Harry asked, bewildered.  
Parvati smiled as Kitty stood up and replied, "Let's just say, that song applies to certain aspects of my life."  
As she made her way up to the girls' dormitory, Parvati received questioning glances from the boys. "She kept wishing on Hermione's star. Put two and two together."  
Ron looked bewildered, Harry looked like he was about to figure it out, but Dean was grinning. "I see. It seems Miss Granger wasn't the only girl to fancy the Gryffindor Keeper, huh?"  
Parvati nodded as realization dawned on Ron's and Harry's faces. Harry grinned as Ron turned red. Parvati headed towards the girls' dormitory to talk to Kitty, while the boys headed towards their dormitory. Dean was asking Ron what he thought about Kitty, claiming that he had dated her for a few weeks in third year. He said she was nice, although she was a bit shy. Ron didn't answer, he just thought about how oblivious he'd been to Kitty fancying him and the words she had sang before going to her dormitory. He couldn't help but smile slightly as he thought of all the wishes he'd made on the stars and how many she must've made. He decided he'd ask her later. Maybe this weekend at Hogsmeade, if she'd go with him that is. 


End file.
